Always
by tacalcielo
Summary: -Traducción-. Una breve historia de la relación de Trunks y Marron.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Akira Toriyama.  
**Fic original**: Trunkszgirl.  
**Nota**: otra más, disfruté un montón haciéndola, esta vez es un poco más larga, estoy decidida a ir avanzando de a poco, espero poder traducir esos fics largos que son increíbles. Espero disfruten de la traducción, personalmente digo que esta autora es muy buena y espero puedan observarlo a continuación;

* * *

**_Siempre._**

Un niño, probablemente de tres años, entró a la habitación en busca de su madre. Sus ojos azules la buscaron por toda la habitación, pero no la encontró. Estaba a punto de salir cuando de repente oyó un leve llanto. El niño de cabello lavanda se acercó a la cuna y se subió a una silla cercana para poder observar. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio a una niña con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

—Tu eres la que está haciendo tanto ruido.

Cuando la niña oyó la voz levantó la vista y vio al niño. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos él pudo sentir una conexión con el pequeño bebé. Él no era consciente de que el llanto se detuvo hasta que oyó a alguien corriendo hacia la habitación. Esa persona aminoró la marcha y se acercó al muchacho.

—¿Conseguiste que dejara de llorar, Trunks?

—Sí, señor Krillin —respondió el muchacho, sin romper el contacto visual con la chica.

El monje calvo miró sorprendido, y luego con satisfacción.

—Bueno, deberías estar orgulloso. No mucha gente puede conseguir que deje de llorar, además de su madre y yo. Me alegro de que pudo hacerse cargo de ella.

Trunks miró a Krillin solemnemente.

—No se preocupe señor, voy a protegerla para siempre.

El monje miró asombrado como Trunks, a los tres años de edad, siendo un creador de travesuras, parecía completamente serio con respecto a la protección de un pequeño bebé que acababa de conocer.

—Gracias Trunks. Estoy seguro de que Marron te lo agradece.

_8 años después._

Una niña estaba jugando en el patio de la escuela cuando ella fue apartada bruscamente. Cuando ella por fin levantó la vista vio al matón de la escuela sentado en su columpio. Enojada, la niña se levantó y se enfrentó al muchacho.

—¡Ey!¡Eso no fue muy agradable, usted debe esperar su turno!

—¡No lo creo, cola de cerdo! ¿Qué me harás? —el chico giró hacia delante y golpeó la espalda de la chica contra la cerca. Se bajó del columpio y se dirigió lentamente hacia la muchacha mientras sonreía de forma cruel.

—Ahora, rubia, ¡yo te voy a mostrar por qué nadie se mete conmigo!

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, la chica se volvió cada vez más hacia atrás, estaba muy asustada.

—Que alguien me ayude. ¡Trunks!¿Dónde estás?

La pequeña niña cerró los ojos y esperó a que su muerte inminente llegara, se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó a alguien gritando. Abrió los ojos y vio que su salvador había llegado en la forma de un niño de sexto grado llamado Trunks Briefs.

—¡Aléjate de ella, bola de baba! —su héroe gritó.

Cuando el matón no hizo ademán de retirarse Trunks se abalanzó sobre él y con un golpe lo dejó fuera de combate. Luego se volvió hacia la niña. Parecía preocupado mientras hablaba con ella.

—¿Estás bien Marron? ¿Él le hizo algún daño?

Marron sólo sonrió y abrazó al chico con fuerza.

—¡Gracias Trunks! Pero no debería haber golpeado a ese tipo, ahora podría ser suspendido.

—Esta bien, Marron. Mi madre se hará cargo de ello. Lo importante es que estás bien.

_Seis años después._

Una chica rubia estaba tratando de abrir su casillero cuando, de repente, alguien la agarró de la cintura y le hizo darse la vuelta. La chica se rió y gritó:

—¡Trunks, me rindo!

Fue puesta en libertad de inmediato y pronto cayó en un abrazo grande.

—¡No Goten, tu también, me rindo! —ella gritó. Goten la soltó y puso mala cara.

—Sólo queríamos darle la bienvenida a la ciudad del Este, Marron.

—Sí Marron. No tenes por qué ser tan mala —Trunks comenzó a hacer pucheros también y fingió una mirada herida.

—Aww... Lo siento chicos. Estoy muy nerviosz por comenzar la escuela secundaria. ¿Me perdonan?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron antes de sonreír.

—Está bien, Marron. Te perdonamos con una condición, usted tiene que comer con nosotros —dijo Trunks.

_Tres meses más tarde._

Marron y Trunks estaban sentados en el centro comercial, a punto de comer unas hamburguesas, cuando Trunks comenzó a cuestionar a la rubia.

—Entonces Marron, ahora que tengo tu atención, necesito que me expliques por qué estamos aquí —hizo una pausa para comer un bocado de su gran hamburguesa antes de continuar— ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a uno de tus amigas, una de esas chica como Pares, para que venga de compras contigo?

Marron levantó la vista de su hamburguesa para responder.

—Bueno Trunks... ¿Sabes que Winter Ball es en dos meses?

—Sí ... ¿Y qué?

—Bueno... Bobby Thompson me pidió que fuera con él y necesito un vestido. Te traje porque quería la opinión de un hombre.

—Bueno, no estoy emocionado con el hecho de que vayas a bailar con él, porque Bobby Thompson es un jugador total, pero si quieres ayuda entonces yo te ayudaré.

—¡Gracias, Trunks! ¡Eres el mejor! Ahora, vayamos antes de que las tiendas cierren.

La rubia se levantó y empezó a arrastrar a Trunks a la tienda más cercana. Cinco tiendas, unos trece vestidos y 2 horas más tarde todavía no habían encontrado un vestido que les guste a ambos.

—Marron vamos, estoy cansado, ya me quiero ir a casa.

—Por favor, Trunks, una tienda más —Marron dio el semi-saiyan su mejor cara de cachorro.

—Oh, maldita sea, ya sabes que no puedo decirle no a esa cara. Vamos.

—¡Genial! Vamos Trunks, vamos a ir a esa tienda.

Ella enganchó el brazo hacia de él sobre el de ella y lo atrajo así hasta la tienda. Trunks caminó hacia los cambiadores y se sentó en una de las sillas. Cuando miró alrededor vio a otros chicos, ellos lo miraban como si supieran lo que sentía. Uno de ellos lo miró a Trunks y dijo:

—¿Tu novia te arrastra hasta aquí también?

Demasiado cansado como para contestar y decir que no era su novia el saiyajin de pelos lilas simplemente asintió. Unos 20 minutos más tarde, Marron se acercó a los vestidores con un vestido en sus brazos.

—Sólo tomará unos segundos Trunks, no te pongas tan molesto

68 segundos más tarde ella salió de los vestuarios con un vestido negro brillante, con un escote profundo y la parte de la pierna abierta desde las pantorrillas hasta las rodillas. Trunks realmente dejó de respirar por un segundo antes de que Marron le preguntara cómo se veía.

—Te ves —su boca estaba formando una perfecta _o_— Eres hermosa.

Se las arregló para darle una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la felicidad se veía exactamente en sus ojos. Marron quedó encantada con la respuesta, pero luego volvió al vestidor. Tan pronto como Marron se fue el mismo que habló con Trunks antes lo miró y le dijo:

—Maldita sea, esa es una buena chica. Eres muy afortunado.

El príncipe saiyajin sólo gruñó posesivamente y miró al joven hombre. Tan pronto como Marron salió, él puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta el cajero.

Muy pronto fue y pasó la noche del Baile de Invierno, o como la llamaban: Winter Ball. Casi toda la escuela estuvo presente en una de las noches más importantes del año. Trunks estaba bailando con su pareja, una de sus habituales aventuras de dos semanas, cuando ella llegó. Estaba convencido de que ella era un ángel caído, porque nadie más podía ser tan hermoso, tan sereno como ella. Y sí que se sorprendió en realidad, porque él dejó de bailar y se quedó mirando abiertamente en la figura. Su no novia por esas fechas, Michaels Christy, le pisó el pie con sus tacones de aguja.

Tan pronto como la aparición de Marron llegó al salón, su acompañante la arrastró a la pista de baile. Algunas canciones después Trunks y su compañera dejaron de bailar, y fue a sentarse junto a Goten y Pares. Cuando se sentó pudo observarla, el pudo ver al angel con su compañero. Un par de canciones más tarde ella se apartó de su compañero y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Hola Trunks! Hola Goten, Pares.

—Ey Marron, te ves muy bonita. Si yo no estaba con Pares realmente te¡Ay! Pares, solamente estaba bromeando.

Marron se rió de Goten mientras éste se frotaba el brazo y miraba a su novia como un cachorro herido.

—Encones, Marron, ¿dónde está Bobby? —el semi-saiyan de cabello púrpura preguntó.

—Se fue a saludar a algunos amigos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás libre para un baile?

Sin esperar una respuesta, él la arrastró fuera de las mesas y la dirigió hacia la pista de baile, donde una canción lenta estaba empezando. Cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello él no pudo evitar sentirse como si ahí fuera donde debería estar.

Confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por uno de sus mejores amigos, él no le hizo caso y lo tituló como un efecto lateral que lograba en él por su increíble apariencia.

_7 años después._

Marron y Trunks estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Trunks. Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Marron tiene las piernas sobre las de Trunks y él está apoyando su cabeza en el hombro femenino. Marron dejó escapar un suspiro monótono y murmuró:

—Otro viernes por la noche sola.

Un Trunks bastante apagado respondió—: Ey, yo estoy aquí ¿no? ¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Ah, ya sabes lo que quiero decir Trunks. Sólo es raro no pasar la noche del viernes con Bobby.

—Bueno, él era un idiota Marron. Olvídate de él. Hasta, por lo menos, una fecha. Además tienes más tiempo. Este trabajo en Capsule Corp. está tomando toda mi vida por completo. Y para colmo, no hay nada que ver en la televisión.

Una sorprendida Marron volvió para mirar a su amigo: —¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su falta de vida amorosa?

—Nada, sólo estaba haciendo una observación —dijo Trunks en broma mientras Marron trataba de ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Trunks se despertó con algo caliente y pesado en el pecho. Muy cansado como para comprender, y sin estar totalmente despierto, sólo sacó el objeto caliente un poco al costado y se volvió a dormir. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Marron se despertó con una sensación extraña. Se sentía caliente y protegido, envuelta por los brazos que la sujetaban. Espere un minuto... ¿Brazos?

Ella abrió los ojos por completo y sólo pudo ver a su derecha la cara dormida de Trunks. El intento de retorcerse fuera de su alcance y levantarse del sofá fue inútil, ella aprendió de primera mano lo que un fuerte brazo de Trunks Brief puede hacer. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que era inútil intentarlo siquiera, se resignó a la colocación de la cabeza en el bien tonificado pecho de Trunks y se puso a pensar en lo bueno y en lo bien que eso la hacía sentir. Mucho mejor que cuando Bobby solía abrazarla.

Gracias a lo profundo de sus pensamientos, Marron perdió la noción del tiempo y sólo salió de su trance cuando sintió que su "almohada" se movía. Miró hacia arriba, para ver el rostro de su amigo, y se encontró con un par de entreabiertos y soñolientos ojos azules.

Al darse cuenta de su confusión, sonrió y dijo:—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —fue la respuesta de un adormilado Trunks. Sonriendo dijo—:Creo que en realidad no había nada que ver en la televisión si nos quedamos dormidos así. No me malinterpretes porque, sin dudas, puedo acostumbrarme a despertar cada mañana de esta manera.

Marron sólo se sonrojó, pero no hizo ademán de salirse lejos y Trunks no hizo nada para sacarla. De hecho, él sólo la atrajo más hacia él. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella y se pusieron repentinamente serios.

Trunks había notado cuán hermoso Marron se habían convertido. Ella había madurado realmente y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer. Ella estaba realmente bien, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta justo debajo de sus omóplatos. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron como el mar por algunas emociones ocultas. ¿Tal vez anhelo? ¿Tal vez, incluso, amor?

Marron también estaba haciendo su propia evaluación de Trunks. El hombre más joven en el mundo ejecutivo era ciertamente muy guapo. Su cabello lavanda en desorden (ese color era muy sexy, tenía que admitirlo). Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sentimientos y no sólo travesuras que ella había llegado a ver. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado a cabo y su rostro lleno de ángulos masculinos. Su estatura era magnífica. Con todo, era un hombre muy atractivo y ella acaba de verlo bajo una luz completamente nueva.

Pasó un momento y luego, muy lentamente, los dos amigos se acercaron hasta estar incluso más juntos. Como si se tratara de un común acuerdo, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso muy vacilante al principio, pero luego, a medida que la seguridad crecía, su beso definitivamente se hizo más intenso. Todos sus sentimientos se dio a conocer en ese beso, un beso que continuó sin dudas. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo evidente, rompieron el beso.

Para ambos, Trunks y Marron, el beso fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. Trunks solamente tuvo que mirarla fijamente a los ojos para darse cuenta de que la amaba. Por eso era que él siempre estaba tan protector con ella. Por eso él siempre tuvo celos de su novio del pasado o de alguna cita. Pero lo más importante, era que por eso siempre quería estar con ella y siempre pensaba en ella.

Mientras tanto, pensamientos similares se pasaban por la cabeza de Marron. Ella siempre había tenido sentimientos especiales por Trunks, pero ella suponía que eran los sentimientos relacionados con la linda amistad. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los sentimientos intensos que ella había sentido estaban relacionados con el sentimiento del amor.

—Eh, Marron, yo... uh... —Trunks estaba desesperado tratando de formar una frase coherente para decirle a Marron cómo se sentía.

Sólo podía esperar que este beso no fuera un beso sin sentido para ella a causa de su soledad. Reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía, se las arregló para dejar escapar una frase:

—LosientoMarronperocreoquesie mpreestuveenamoradodeti —al ver la cara de confusión de Marron decidió probar con algo más lento—. Lo siento Marron, pero creo que siempre te he amado.

Su rostro era la viva imagen de la ansiedad mientras esperaba a la chica para procesar esa información. Por fin, Marron pudo salir de su aturdimiento y Trunks fue recompensado con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Bueno, eso explica cómo es que siempre sabías cuando estaba en problemas o simplemente lo que necesitaba. Trunks, creo que también te amo.

Y con esas palabras Trunks aplastó a Marron entre sus brazos, así como sus labios se unieron en un beso más apasionado que cualquiera que haya conocido. Aunque el final parece ser un poco inconcluso y no ser muy claro, puede estar seguro de que ambos van a vivir felices para siempre.


End file.
